Munden, Kansas
|population_total = 100 |population_footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_density_km2 = auto |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 498 |elevation_ft = 1634 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 54 |lats = 48 |latNS = N |longd = 97 |longm = 32 |longs = 19 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 66959 |area_code = 785 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 20-49150 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0472605 |website = |footnotes = }} Munden is a city in Republic County, Kansas, United States. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 100. History Munden was founded in September, 1887. It was named for John Munden, original owner of the town site. Geography Munden is located at (39.913471, -97.538715). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 100 people, 49 households, and 30 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 67 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 100.0% White. There were 49 households of which 24.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.0% were married couples living together, 8.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.8% were non-families. 34.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.04 and the average family size was 2.57. The median age in the city was 48.9 years. 20% of residents were under the age of 18; 5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 15% were from 25 to 44; 48% were from 45 to 64; and 12% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.0% male and 50.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 122 people, 54 households, and 32 families residing in the city. The population density was 607.6 people per square mile (235.5/km²). There were 71 housing units at an average density of 353.6 per square mile (137.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.36% White, 1.64% from other races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.64% of the population. There were 54 households out of which 24.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.6% were married couples living together, and 40.7% were non-families. 38.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 3.06. In the city the population was spread out with 26.2% under the age of 18, 3.3% from 18 to 24, 30.3% from 25 to 44, 21.3% from 45 to 64, and 18.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 106.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 114.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,000, and the median income for a family was $30,750. Males had a median income of $20,000 versus $28,333 for females. The per capita income for the city was $12,649. There were 11.4% of families and 16.2% of the population living below the poverty line, including 33.3% of under eighteens and none of those over 64. References External links ;City * Munden - Directory of Public Officials ;Schools * USD 109, local school district ;Maps * Munden City Map, KDOT Category:Cities in Kansas Category:Cities in Republic County, Kansas